USUK Music Meme
by book-keeper25
Summary: Sooo ya I have been really busy with the end of the school year and I have been off the ball as far as writing goes. In order to make up for that, and to get some form of a flow back, I have decided to do this USUK Music Meme! M for lang. and almost smut.


**_Sooooo ya. I have been really busy with the end of the school year (LAST WEEK OF HIGH SCHOOL IS NEXT WEEK!) and I have been seriously off the ball as far as writing goes. In order to make up for that, and to get some form of a flow back, I have decided to take part in this USUK Music Meme. If you want a form of commontary on each song/writing piece, you can check out the A/N on my deviantart page, where this is also posted: .com/ Any other questions can of course be sent either by message or in the comments. :) Love you all_**

_Music Meme Rules_

1. Put your music player (iPod, MP3, Windows Media Player, etc.) on "shuffle"  
2. While the first song plays, write what comes to mind. When the song ends, STOP (You may finish the sentence you're on)  
3. Repeat with the next song, until you've written ten stories or story fragments for ten songs

Lets get this party started right!

1. **The Wizard and I – Wicked Soundtrack**

Arthur Kirkland, Slytherin House prefect, ran down the halls of Hogwarts trying hard to restrain the grin making its way to his face. He ran until he arrived to an abandoned hall. He was practically jumping up and down until he caught sight of his friend and secret lover, Alfred.

"Heya Artie, what's up?" Arthur ran up to him and jumped into the Gryffindor's arms with a laugh. "Whoa? What's up?"

"The Headmaster just called me into his office. He's sent me a letter of recommendation to the Ministry."

"And? What's that mean?"

"Git! It means I'll have a chance to work with Wizards of the highest degree! I could get an Auror job! My DREAM job!" Alfred smiled and spun the other around in celebration. Arthur did not bother to hide his smile or his cheerful laughter now. Everything felt too good.

**2. Run Free – Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Soundtrack**

He could barely believe he was back here. The tallest building in the new bustling mid-western town belonged to the English business men, here only for their banking and trade jobs. Mr. Kirkland, as he was getting used to being called again, was seated in one of the cool back rooms to wait for his superiors. The feathers and intricate beads that had actually kept his choppy hair controlled had long been removed and as he touched his cheek, no face make up remained.

"You gave us quite a scare Kirkland. We thought you would never see reason and cooperate with us. Glad to see you back though. It's been a long year without you." Arthur looked up and sighed as he gazed at the business man. He managed to take a glance out of the window and could see past the border of the town, into the wide prairie. Lord, how he wished he could be back out there. This town did not feel right any more.

Out of no where he heard a loud whoop and holler – one he recognized from the many times he had seen the men of the tribe he had become a part of return from a hunt. Suddenly the chief, a young man named Anpao (Spirit of the Dawn, a lovely name for a lovely man) with striking blue eyes burst in and grabbed him. Arthur could not help but smile and laugh as he was thrown over a painted horse and they rode out of town. He looked up at the young chief, who he had long been infatuated with and he was greeted with a large smile in return. As they made to kiss, a gun shot rang out and the chief veered to the side into nearby woods to avoid their pursuers. They followed until he began expertly maneuvering through the branches and around the tall hills of the Western frontier. Soon they were free and clear to run across the plains back towards the tribe's camp grounds. The bright sun almost blinded the Englishman, but he couldn't care less.

The fires and huts of the tribe came into view, and Haokah (Two horned god, a playful jab at his eyebrows, he was sure) knew he was back home.

**3. Katayoku no Tori – Shikata Akiko**

The cries from the mob outside the mansion were becoming louder as they drew nearer. Alfred ran down the halls, hoping to find his master before they broke through. He didn't like to be called master' anymore, not after they had begun to see each other in a romantic light, but nearly a century of habit occasionally got the best of him. He heard the banging on the door and with a fearful heart burst through to their (more often than not) shared bedroom.

"Arthur! We have to go!" The older being continued to look out the window and Alfred thought the light from the mobs fires almost made him look celestial. Of course he weren't; that was why the mob was there. They were monsters weren't they?

"Yes, you're right. Take my hand." They linked fingers and Arthur began to chant in ancient tongues. The younger being, having not learnt the spells yet, couldn't understand. Through the chanting he heard the mob burst in shrieking about killing the demons within. All at once, Alfred squeezed his master's hands hoping they could leave soon. Suddenly wings wrapped around the young man and he didn't dare open his eyes to watch them burst through the large window and move into the dark night towards the freedom and peace they sought.

**4. Numb – Linkin Park**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" England flinched as he tried to follow his, currently rebelling, charge through the large Virginia house. The house HE had built for them many _many_ years ago.

"Don't you shout in this house! You are still my colony and as such-"

"HA! I've never been yours!" America turned quickly and England only just managed to stop himself from running into the boy. Good Lord, had he gotten tall. "You only thought I was! Well the joke's on you. I'm my own country, my own person, and I have my own people who are sick and tired of you practically killing us for money!" England was taken aback and America could see it. He had never felt this reluctant to care though. He had always tried his hardest to make sure that England was as happy as he could ever be, as long as he was with him. What else was he supposed to do, after hearing all the stories (most of them while the Englishman was drunk) of his elder brothers torturing and pestering him for hundreds of years?

"America, there is still time to fix this before the civilians go 'round the bend. You just need to take a step back and-"

"NO! Not another step! I am done with trying to live up to your expectations, your stupid taxes, and your asinine tyranny!" England was surprised America knew the word asinine, but he assumed it was from the all the rhetoric drilling he had done. The two stared each other down silently until, in a shockingly dark voice, America pointed to the door and commanded, "Now get out of my house, or so help me, I KNOW where the muskets are..." England glared and took a slow but angered breath.

"Very well then." He whispered and turned on his heel to leave. America watched him through the windows and couldn't help but wonder,

"When had he gotten so small?"

**5. Africa – Toto**

It had been six months. Six long long months, and America felt like he was drowning. The amount of work he had to do never really changed. His everyday interaction with people was fine. Even the hardest level in his newest horror game was fun to him. Nothing compared to this.

Six months of no England. No shouting about picking up clothes off the floor. No bitching about never having the right kind of tea. No whacks across the head for 'mispronouncing' a word. No blushes when he did something heroically romantic. No tender smiles or gentle touches. No kisses, so light and brief you'd think they were hiding their relationship from the otherwise empty house. Goddamn, America was drowning and it was all because of a strict instruction from both bosses.

"You're too distracted, they said. Can't get your work done, they said." America mocked his and England's bosses' voices bitterly as he made his way to his bedroom. He collapsed on the bed in a huff and stared at the ceiling. He knew what he needed, he just didn't believe he would ever stoop that low. Well,... he rarely stooped that low anyway. He lazily plugged in his ipod to the speaker next to the bed and picked a few songs for a playlist. When the first one came on he laid back down and sighed.

In the moment the lyrics started, he thought he had never heard a better song in his life. He started to bob his head along with it and closed his eyes in bliss as he belted the chorus.

"IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO SEND ME AWAY FROM YOU! THERE'S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DO!" Harmonizing horribly, America began to practically bounce up and down to the beat and synthesizers, all the while randomly singing a word or two. He air fluted an obvious keyboard solo before screaming lyrics again. In his zone, he did not hear the door open and luggage being dropped by the bed. He DID feel arms wrapping around him and he opened his eyes to see amused green ones staring at him. Not saying a word he quickly kissed the British man with as much passion as he currently felt was in that amazing song. He only thought one thing: 'Goddamn you Toto...'

**6. Like Totally**

"O-...Ok...I-..No really- I'm not-...POLAND!" America screamed into the phone, ears on fire. Did the man not breathe?

"Huh? What? America, like, what are you doing with England's phone? Un-cool man." The line was disconnected and America heard only dial tone.

"...the fuck was that..."

"What is it America?" England came into the room with a confused look on his dignified face.

"Nothin'... does Poland usually call wanting to gossip?" England sputtered and America could almost notice a blush rising.

"Not often. I mean, he tends to call if Lithuania cannot manage to spare him enough time... and I try to offer the occasion advise. He's a bit..."

"Of a dumb blonde?" America offered with a smirk as he leaned on to the wall and England couldn't help but laugh.

"I was going to say eccentric."

**7. On Your Mark – Chage & Aska**

With one goal and the stench of burning bodies in their minds, Cpt. Alfred. F. Jones and his team partner Kiku Honda made their way through their police head quarters. The only reason they were sneaking is because their superiors knew what they would be after and had limited their access on purpose.

A few days earlier, at a raid of a terrorist hide-out, Alfred and Kiku had found something. Well, maybe it was a someone, but at this point no one but Alfred and Kiku cared about that. He had been unconscious (most likely from all the gas bombs set off) and alone in the basement when they had found him. Alfred could still remember all the feelings he had felt as he looked on the hostage, or maybe idol, of the terrorists he had just killed and/or captured.

They crept into a containment unit, Kiku using his skills to hack through the codes. Suddenly there he was again, still unconscious but in better conditions than the ground of a basement. The officers took a deep breath and Alfred slowly and carefully reached his hand out and touched the bright feathery wings that protruded from the man's back. At that moment the man's eyes snapped open and he quickly cowered in the opposite corner.

"Whoa whoa, you're ok." Alfred raised his hands and tried to speak quietly. "We're hear to get you out." The green eyes that had looked at him in fear, turned back in confusion. Alfred smiled and held out his hand. "Come on, I'm sure the boss man has a camera in here." Shyly, the green-eyed man grasped the officer's hand to stand. He was wrapped in a warm blanket, being only in a white tunic himself, and quickly picked up. He yelped as the two officers began running through the halls towards a car. Red lights flashed and a siren sounded. The angel, since that was all he could be thought of as, curled up in the blond man's arms, so very confused.

"Hey," The angel looked up into the blue eyes of his rescuer. Somehow he was smiling. "I gotchya. Don't worry. Hero's always come through." The green-eyed angel couldn't help but smile back and in that moment, he believed him.

**8. Fanfare for the Common Man – Aaron Copland**

Another bomb went off somewhere in the distance, but the soldiers couldn't particularly find it int hem to care. They were pushing through the muck and dust trying to fight for their Mother Land, England. Bloody Great War indeed. _This_ was a great war, and it was the second in a row. A large bomb sounded off again and exploded, blowing some men off their path.

The personification of America was among them, shouting commands as they made their way through to the next check point. Out of the haze he saw who they were all fighting for. England was running up ahead, bleeding but still carrying a fellow soldier to safety with amazing strength and speed. America shook his head and laughed a little. He wouldn't be calling him "Old Man" for at least a month after this.

**9. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride – Lilo and Stich Soundtrack**

England sighed as the raised his hand to cover his eyes. The sun was excruciating, but somehow the light breeze and sound of the ocean made the heat bearable.

"Common Artie! You're so slow!" England turned to his swim-clad partner, who had already found and obtained his favorite surf board. With his bag in hand England followed the excited youth down to the Hawaiian beach side. Before he could fully set up their spot under their large umbrella, America ran with his board over his head, laughing like a maniac.

"Don't go drowning yourself, you right git!" After relaxing in his chair and pulling out his book, England spared his partner one more glance. He marveled at the skill at which America handled the large waves. He even attracted the attention of many other locals, whom England couldn't help but assume knew more about surfing skills than he. There was certainly something to be said about surfing, if done correctly. Just when he thought a wave would pull him under, he'd easily ride through or over it. England smiled and laughed a little when America did finally let a wave take him into the shore and he ran back up to his lover.

"Aww. Arthur, ya gotta get in the water. Why else would you come with me to Hawaii for a vacation? OH-! I should teach you how to surf!" Before his sputtering curses could be interpreted, America flung the smaller nation over his shoulder (the other being taken up by a surf board) and was run down to the edge of the water, many locals giggling kindly.

**10. Jizz in my Pants - Lonely Island**

"Oh God... Arthur..." The older nation crawled across the couch, never taking his lips from his younger partner whom he was currently kissing silly. He straddled over his waist and moved to America's ear.

"What do you want, love?" America bit his lip and keened up in an attempt to connect their groins. "Aah. I see what you want... but why don't you tell me so I'm sure I'm not mistaken." Oh goodness, that accent.

"I- I want- _Oh England_-"

"Mmm. Not that I don't love the name choice, lad, but you still haven't answered my question." He moved his lips from America's ear down to his adam's apple, where he sucked hard.

"Ooooo**OOH**!" America tensed and squeezed his eyes shut as he shuddered. England quickly pulled back and stared at him, eye brows furrowed slightly. America blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Alfred... did you just-"

"Ya ya, so I've been really looking forward to this. Like, all day."

"Yes but, that was... I mean even for you..." America pouted and scoffed offended. The younger nation swiftly flipped them over and rubbed through England's corduroy pants in order to make him moan long and low.

"Well then Mr. _I-can-hold-it-as-long-as-I-want_, I'd say it's your turn."


End file.
